Still Hungry
by Kalika Crimson
Summary: Yippie! Chapter 8 is up! I'm glad you guys like this story and just to let you know, this is going to be like a tv show. Almost a new one every day, and I've decided to write alot more.enjoy!
1. Ow!

I own nothing but the idea. I know its real short, but I'm gunna wait to get some reviews before I post the rest.  
  
  
  
"Ow!" Mary Jane screamed, clenching her teeth.  
  
"Something bit my foot!" She told her friend who was looking at the tiny red scar next to MJ's black sandal strap.  
  
"Jeeze, something bit you alright!" Her friend, Jess said, gesturing for MJ to look.  
  
"Ugh! Did you see what it was?" MJ said, leaning down to look.  
  
"Probably a fly. It most likely bit you while that guy was taking pictures. It's really swollen. I'd put something on it when you get home." Jess got up and brushed herself off.  
  
"His name is Peter," She said getting up.  
  
"Ugh…Whatever. Comon. We're falling behind." They jogged to catch up to the rest of the class.  
  
When she got home, she wasent feeling very well. She felt cold and shaky, so she stuck a note on her bedroom door.  
  
I'm feeling really lousy.  
  
I'm going to bed.  
  
MJ  
  
With that, she plopped into her bed.  
  
The next morning, she felt like a million dollars. 


	2. Super strength?I never did that before!

I own nothing but the idea. I know this one is short too, I have it all written (well not quite all) but I'm too lazy to type it. The first 3 chapters are written on 2 double sided pieces of loose leaf, so :P  
  
  
  
Mary Jane opened her bedroom door.  
  
"What the hell were you doing last night!? You know you had lots of stuff te do!" Her father. The million-dollar feeling was reduced to 5 cents.  
  
"Didn't you see the note on my door?" She protested, pointing to the sticky note on her door.  
  
"I didn't see anything! You're trash, you know that?! You can't do chores, you can't do anything! Just like your mother! Now get down there and do your chores, cause you're not going to school until you do!" He screamed, pointing to the staircase.  
  
"No dad, I have a project due on the museum trip yesterday! I don't have time! I'll do it when I get home!" She protested, heading down to the stairs.  
  
"You had time last night! Now get down there!!" He said, screaming again.  
  
"No!" She said, pushing her father. He fell down the stairs.  
  
MJ scrambled down the stairs. "Oh god! Dad!? Are you okay?" She hurried to the phone and dialled 911.  
  
"911, emergency response," the calm voice said at the other end of the line. Mary Jane told them what had happened (minus her pushing him) and hung up the phone.  
  
After two days of waiting at the hospital, the doctor finally approached Mary Jane. She stood up.  
  
"I'm afraid-Ms. Watson-that your father has died of a heart attack. " He informed. MJ was in shock.  
  
"We did the best we could-I'm sorry, Ms. Watson."  
  
The doctor walked away. 


	3. Okay, you can do it MJ.

Mary Jane's father died of a heart attack. It was all her fault. A sudden burst of confidence and strength had come over her. She pushed him. He fell down the stairs. What that burst could have possibly been, she had no idea. All she knew is that it was something weird she hadn't felt before.  
  
During the next few weeks, MJ graduated from High School, broke up with her boyfriend, Flash, and watched many a news report on the Amazing Spiderman. She had also been doing a little experimentation of her own. She now knew why she was able to push her 250-pound father down the stairs. She had become ten times stronger than she was before.  
  
Every now and than, her hand would stick to something. For example, she broke her lamp after lifting it up with out knowing, and she looked at it and shook it off.  
  
While seeing the reports on Spiderman, she concluded to something.  
  
She ran into her room, and put her hand on the wall. She climbed up the wall, onto the roof, and back down again. She looked closer at the footage of Spiderman, and learned how to web sling and some other tricks of the trade. She practiced and practiced, and became just as good as the Webcrawler himself. But she did not dare use the powers for the good of the city. She had reoccurring nightmares about her being unmasked and revealed. All of her friends would reject her, and worst of all, she'd never be able to show her face again. The thought brought tears to her eyes.  
  
She decided to seek advice from the one who knew most of the subject. Spiderman. She spent all, afternoon wearing the "sexiest" casual clothing she had in her closet, and holding her purse in her hand, going in and out of the normal gang hangouts, hoping for the worst. Soon enough, she was mugged. She wasn't the slightest bit afraid, because she knew she could easily fend them off. 'Time to put my acting skills to work,' she thought as they rushed towards her.  
  
"Help me! Somebody help me, please!!"  
  
No sooner she said it she received it. Spidey came swooping down through the buildings. 


	4. My..I'm so flattered!!

With one swift blow to each of the enemies, he webbed them up and hung them on the ally wall.  
  
MJ grinned. Show off.  
  
"Now, what do you say?" Spidey said, smile hidden behind his mask.  
  
"Uh-thank you-right," She said, not very thankful.  
  
"Well gee, that's all?"  
  
"Well actually-no, its not." She turned up the palm and shot a string of webbing at the ally wall-opposite to where the crooks were hanging. She shot up and zip lined to the wall. She attached to the wall and climbed up. She climbed about two metres, on to the roof, and jumped down.  
  
"M-MJ?" Spiderman stuttered. When he realised what he said, he covered his mouth.  
  
"You're someone I know, aren't you, Spidey? You got these abilities the same way I did, didn't you? You went to my school! Harry? Is that you? No…Flash? Ugh…Peter? Heh, no, defiantly not Peter, he's to-"  
  
"Uh, MJ?" He took off his mask.  
  
"I kind of am Peter." MJ gasped. She knew she just insulted him, and she didn't know what to say. The shock would come later.  
  
"I'm so sorry Pete-"  
  
"It's okay, you had a good reason to say what you did. I just got a kick out of your first two suggestions." They both giggled.  
  
"Well," MJ stated," I was wondering what I should do. I really don't want to be treated like a freak-no offence-but I want to help people like you do, too. What should I do?"  
  
"Well, I haven't been revealed yet, all because off this costume…if you want to be partners or a team or something, maybe we should make you a costume, than. Hey, why don't you meet me about an hour before the Oscorp festival tomorrow? I'm assigned to be the photographer there, anyway, and maybe we could…get something to eat while we're at it…" Mary Jane kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Sure, Tiger." She was flattered. Even after his being Spiderman, he wanted to go out with her.  
  
"Ah, well, I'll uh, I've got to get going, uh, we don't want anyone to see us here, Uh, Bye!" He slipped on his mask and swung off into the sunset. 


	5. Oh, Man...

Peter called MJ later on and told her to come to his place before she went to the Oscorp festival. He said he had a surprise for her. Mary Jane was very exited, and she couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.  
  
She rested her head on her pillow, and thought of what had happened over the last few months. She then thought something else. She was going to, soon, fight crime. She was ecstatic, terrified, and kind of stupefied at the same time. She was very happy that she would be helping people, and that she would get to swing around all the time, and something made her very happy when she thought about being with Peter. She had never had feelings like this for him before, defiantly not in high school. She barely even noticed him then. She thought about how he was treated. She realized that while she was busy socializing and hanging out with her friends, Peter had been home, having no fun. People tripping him, her snickering. She noticed how much he was mistreated over the years. Now she had strong feelings for him. Things change.  
  
She felt so terrified. She was afraid that one of those super villains would kill her, and even worse, kill her friends and family. Tears came to her eyes, and she wiped them away. All of these new feelings had come to her so recently, she was completely stupefied and bamboozled.  
  
She wanted to clear her mind of all this crime fighting stuff for a while so she turned on her radio. It was a news report on the recent robbing of Oscorp equipment. She had totally forgotten about this, so she turned the program up and listened to it closely. After listening to a few programs, MJ finally fell asleep. 


	6. The Amazing Spider Woman!

I'd like to promote a new ezboard I'm on!! http://pub70.ezboard.com/bultimatespideyrpg  
  
Is the URL, check it out! My username is Mary Jane!  
  
http://pub55.ezboard.com/bspidermanonline  
  
is another cool spidey board!  
  
  
  
MJ woke up and rolled across her bed. Something happened in her mind. She fell off.  
  
"Ouch! Geeze…" She rubbed her head and got up. She thought it was weird how she felt that fall coming. It really blew her away. "Maybe it's a part of this whole Spider thing. I'll ask Pete when I get to the fair." She looked at the clock. The dial flashed 9:30. Oh my God! MJ had to be at Peter's place in a half an hour!  
  
She shed her clothes and jumped in the shower. She put on some fresh clothes, and woofed a muffin. She had 10 minutes to get there. She called a cab and waited for it to come. After about five minutes, MJ decided that the cab was too slow, so she ran all the way to Pete's apartment, and it took her about five minutes. When she finally got there, she wasn't beat out at all. She walked to his door and rang his doorbell. Harry opened the door.  
  
"Oh, Hi Harry! What's up?" She said while Harry let her in.  
  
"Oh, not much," He replied, scratching the back of his head and then closing the door. "Same ol', same ol'. How about you how are you doing?"  
  
"Great," She answered, "Where's Peter?"  
  
"Oh, that's right, he was expecting you. He's up in his room. Just knock on his door."  
  
"Thanks!" MJ yelled, running up the stairs. She knocked on Peter's door.  
  
"Hey Peter! It's me, MJ!"  
  
"One sec!" Peter ran to the door and opened it up a crack, just enough to poke his face out.  
  
"Come in." MJ slipped in the door, and closed it behind her.  
  
"Look," Peter said, holding up an outfit. MJ looked at it in amazement. It was a blue bodysuit with black webbing and red parts at the end of each limb. It was really modern looking, and was low cut at the top, unlike Peter's almost turtleneck like top without the mask. On the front there was a small black spider and on the back there was a large red one. To disguise her face, she had a mask that covered only her eyes. It looked a lot like Peter's out fit but more feminine.  
  
"Wow…its amazing Peter!! Thank you! It's for me, right?" She said, feeling the material.  
  
"Well who else would it be for? I stayed up all night making it. "  
  
"Can I try it on?"  
  
"Sure, Uh, I'll turn around. Mary Jane slipped on the out fit, and tied on the mask.  
  
"You can turn around, Pete," She said.  
  
Peter looked at her.  
  
"It looks great! Now, just put your clothes on over it. When you need to be in your costume, just take it off. I always find it, and you will too." He said. MJ put on her clothes and saw that she looked perfectly normal.  
  
"Comon! Let's go!" They went down stairs and out the door. They headed to the Oscorp festival. 


	7. Attack of the Green Goblin-Spido springs...

"Whoa…so many balloons! It's almost overwhelming!" MJ cried excitedly, not noticing what she was doing. She was walking while cuddling in to Peter's chest. She looked up. Peter was blushing. MJ noticed what she was doing and pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry!" She said nervously.  
  
"I-it's okay," he stuttered, still blushing. Tough they really just started knowing each other; they were developing a strong relationship. Every second they were together there relation ship grew stronger and stronger.  
  
Every now and then, Peter would stop to take a few pictures. Mary Jane even posed in some of them.  
  
"Work it!" Peter yelled.  
  
"Oh Peter," She laughed. They were both having an unbelievably great time. Peter had won MJ a big dog at a reflex game. It wasn't really fair to the other players, but heck, she wanted that dog! So they walked through the crowds, listening to Macy Gray sing "My Nutmeg Phantasy".  
  
Just then, some green dude on a glider came swooping through the sky. MJ and Peter looked at each other. They ran in opposite directions and took off their clothes to reveal their costumes. MJ tied on her mask and Peter slipped on his. They we're no longer Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker. They were Spiderman and Spiderwoman. They both swung down and kicked the Green Goblin, and his glider tipped a bit, but not much. The crowd was panicking and running everywhere. The Green Goblin landed on the ground and jumped of his glider and he seemed to have derected his glider to go somewhere else. Two cops decided they would handle it, and tried to grab hold of him. The GG thrust his hand forward and then outward, sending the cops flying into the nearest brick wall. He cackled and moved on. Spidey came up from behind him and threw a punch, but the GG caught it. Spiderwoman swung down and kicked the GG in the back, knocking him down. He got up and kicked Spiderwoman in the face.  
  
" Oh you're going to pay for that one, green boy." She webbed his face and flung him against the wall. The GG recovered quickly and tapped something on his glove. His glider came swooping down and he got on it.  
  
" You haven't seen the last of me, Spiders! Cwahahahaha!!" He cackled as he threw something at the balcony. The thing exploded, and it looked as if it had killed a few people. Spidey and Spido (you like?) were too busy attending to the injured people they did not have time to follow the Goblin. 


	8. The plan

"I think we've got something really big on our hands," MJ said, placing to cups of coffee on the table in front of Peter. He mumbled thanks and took a sip of his steaming coffee. "All we can do right now is be extra careful on our rounds this afternoon." It was the day after the Oscorp festival, about 8:30 in the morning. Peter and MJ were discussing the Emerald Elf; Peter called him that had appeared.  
  
"Well, I'd like to say before the Elf arrived, I had a great time." MJ smiled, and took a sip of her coffee. She really loved her outing with Peter. She felt so different with him, like it was meant to be Peter interrupted her thoughts. "Yeah, Me too." His boyish grin. They finished their coffee and went their separate ways. They had developed a "Plan" to keep the city secure. MJ would do her rounds in one half of the city, while Peter did his in the other. The rest was left to their Spider-Senses, which were, quite reliable. Another benefit from teamwork was that if Peter had to go to a Conference to take pictures, MJ would keep the city safe, and if she had a Audition or a rehearsal, it would switch. It was a great system, and made things easier for both MJ and Peter. MJ was making her way to an audition, and when she got to the building, she went upstairs. The tryouts were happening, and so far only one dashingly handsome man was asked to stay back. Finally, it was MJ's turn to try. She walked onto the stage and recited some lines they had given to her. "I think you need to get out of here and get some acting lessons." The old woman who was auditioning the people said to MJ. She squinted at the woman. MJ left. MJ walked fast, and she bumped into Peter. "Oh, hey Pete." She greeted. "How'd the audition go?" he asked. "They said I need acting lessons-a soap opera told me I needed acting lessons." They both laughed. MJ walked away, and it started to rain. As she walked, a few guys came around and checked her out. She didn't notice them at first, but they came up to her and tried to rape her. She watched them with her purse and punched each of them out. Spidey ran onto the scene. "You're too late," MJ said, brushing a piece of wet hair from her face. "Okay, but I think I'll tie em up," He replied, shooting a string of webbing from his wrist. "Thanks anyway, Tiger." She walked away. 


End file.
